


Giver

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [41]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Begging, Club Owner Yelena Belova, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: You meet Yelena at a bar when your best friend, Wanda ditches you for a girl she met a park.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Reader
Series: one million words [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. I

You weren't one for bars, or even clubs for that matter. But visiting your best friend, Wanda, in Russia, had given you the motivation to even go out. Or, well, her begging you to go out at least _once_ got you to agree.

The club was packed, and you were quick to head to the bar. Wanda had gone off to do her own thing - which you only half expected. She had mentioned meeting a girl the other day at the park, and you realized they were meeting up tonight. 

"Is this seat taken?" you ask nervously. You knew if you weren't almost standing on top of her, she wouldn't have heard you.

"Of course not, come sit," she smiled, accent thick which made you want to hear more of it. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Oh, no. However could you tell?" you laughed, earning a smirk from the blonde.

"So what're you looking for here? What do you want to drink?" she asked, watching you take the seat next to her.

"I just drink water, so water. But my friend Wanda dragged me here just to ditch me for a girl she met at the park. I'm not upset with her, just, wish she let me stay back at her apartment." you admit, and the blonde hums.

"Well, I for one, am glad that she dragged you. Now I have someone to talk to." she said, flagging down the bartender. "Odna voda, pozhaluysta." 

"I'm Yelena, you?" Handing the water to you, the woman went to take care of the other people at the bar. "You said your friend met someone at a park, yeah?"

"(Your Name), and at first I didn't believe her, but now I know she was telling the truth."

"Yeah, my friend Natalia met a girl at the park, and she's right over there with the girl. Is that your friend?" she pointed them out, and you groaned. 

"Yeah that's her," 

"Say, since your friend and my friend are having, would you like to hangout with me for a bit?" she asked casually, and you thought about it for a few good seconds. Wanda was having fun, but you couldn't leave her here alone. 

"I'd love to, but I can't leave the club, sadly."

"Oh sweet girl, I we can go to a VIP booth if you like. I'm very close to the owners." she smirked, watching as you looked away shyly.

"Y-yeah! That would be more than okay with me." 

"Bring your water." she said, grabbing your hand as she led you to the back area. It was quiet, so you didn't have to scream over each other once more. When you sat down on one of the comfortable sofas, you shot Wanda a text letting her know where you were just in case. You only then relaxed when she shot you a text back telling you to text her when you were done. 

"Sorry about that, I had to let her know I was still okay," you admit, studying Yelena's face to try and figure out what she was thinking. Sadly, her face showed no emotion as she leaned back on the other couch. Her pant leg riding up to show a tattoo that was in Russian. 

"So, Yelena, can I ask you a question?" 

"You just asked a question," she chuckled. "Go ahead."

"I've noticed this isn't much of a fancy club, so why are you dressed up like that? I mean, please don't take offense, because you look so good. But I'm just genuinely curious." you said, hoping that you didn't just fuck things up, but when she smiled, you knew you were okay.

"Well, when I visit my club, I like to be dressed up, plus after my other job, I like to unwind, but I'm too lazy to go home and change." she admitted, and your jaw almost dropped to the floor. 

"You own this club? I'll be honest, you honestly didn't strike me as the type to own something like this."

"Most people assume that, especially women. But I kinda like it you know?"

"I get it," you admit. Unsure of what to talk about next, you decided to go onto the same couch as her. "I'll be here for about two more weeks before I go back." 

"Then I'd love to make these two weeks perfect for you." Yelena said. "If you let me. You can even have Wanda come along, I'm sure Natasha would love to hang out with her some more."

"Can I have a few days to think about it? I just met you, and you seem interesting, but it's a lot to take in." you admit, and to your surprise, she smiled and nodded. 

"Of course, take as long as you need. Even if it's the whole two weeks. When and if you come back, and you want to hangout, please give me a call." 

\---

Back at Wanda's house, you laid down on the couch thinking things over. Wanda sat on the recliner as she turned Netflix on.

"How was your night, Wan?" You asked as you sat up, silently hoping she would put something good on.

"It was great! Natalia's really amazing. We're going on a date in a week. So you'll have the whole house to yourself, if you'd like to bring Nat's friend here, you can." she winked, but you rolled your eyes. 

You weren't sure how to respond to that, but a part of you _really_ wanted to invite Yelena over. Wanda deserved an honest answer, especially if you were going to take the offer she gave you. Unsure of how she'd react, you decided to just tell her everything all at once.

"Well, Natalia's friend, Yelena, is actually the club owner. I told her I only have two weeks left here until I go back, and she told me she wanted to make it special," 

"What did you tell her?" Wanda asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly waiting for your response.

"I told her I'd think about it." 

Wanda gave you a look of shock, as if you broke her TV. You knew what she was thinking, but unlike her, you always had to think about things before agreeing to them. Out of everyone who knew you, she should be the one who knew that the most.

"Listen, I will invite her over then while you're gone, and if the night goes good, then I'll make my decision. Okay?" 

"Okay."


	2. II

You had texted Yelena that you had the whole house to yourself, and that if she wanted to come over when she wasn't so busy. You were surprised when she texted back almost immediately with "Send the address. I'll be there in ten." Why you were suddenly nervous, you had no clue, but you hoped it would go away soon.

When the doorbell rang, you jumped up off the couch. You had set up the table for dinner you planned to order out for the two of you. As soon as you opened the door to find her in a black suit, your nervousness went away. 

"You look...so good," you said, hoping that you weren't being too awkward. You were completely under dressed, with a green shirt on, and white sweatpants. You almost wanted to go get changed into something much better.

"Thank you, (Your Name). You look lovely, green is a great color on you." she smiled, following your eyes to see what you were looking at. When she figured out what it was, she continued once again. "Oh, I do plan on changing when - if you want to watch a movie. I brought a change of clothes." 

"Good, especially since being in a suit isn't very comfy, I can imagine." you laugh as you take her suit jacket from her.

"Going to be honest, they're nice on the eyes, but I hate wearing them." she laughed, sitting down at the table. You had noticed she wasn't wearing dress shoes, instead she had biker boots ones. You had never seen anyone wear the two together, but you didn't bother to question her fashion sense. You guessed that once you own a club you can dress in any strange combo (hell you'd wear some questionable choices either way).

"I can't really cook, so I thought I could order something for us?" you offered, but she shook her head.

"No, grab a coat. I'm taking you somewhere, my treat." she insisted, and you bit your lip. "What do you want to eat?"

"I could go for some french fries, and spaghetti to be honest…" you trailed off, which wasn't a lie. You had been craving them since getting there.

"I'll get you some french fries and spaghetti then."

\---

Yelena took you an hour and a half away from Wanda's house, but you weren't complaining. Not when Yelena kept a conversation with you, which you really liked. Even as it fell silent, it wasn't awkward at all.

"You're pretty too, Yelena." you smiled as she continued to drive. Biting her lip, she placed a hand on your thigh. "And, I've been thinking." You took a deep breath as the two of you reached the restaurant. Pulling into a parking spot, and turning the car off, Yelena turned to you so she could give you her full attention.

"I would like to try things out with you, but the thing is I just met you yesterday, and if we do this I have a few things."

"Of course. I respect that." she said, and you swallowed. The words were forming, but you had figured out how to say what you wanted.

"I'm not really looking for someone to date, as in keeping my time with just one person, if that makes any sense. I would like to spend time with you though." you admitted.

"And that's more than okay with me. I don't really do romance, however, I would love to spoil you in two different ways if you let me," 

"What are those two ways?" you asked, turning your body fully so you were facing her. 

"The first way: I would love to spoil you. Buy you things that you want, take you on trips. Hell, even fly you out here one to four times a month if you wanted. The second way, which is optional and you can say no to this and I'll respect that. If the second part isn't for you, I still want to spoil you."

"Normally, I would probably say no, but I like talking to you, and the fact that when we text we actually talk. I want to do both, but maybe just the second way for awhile. If that's okay?"

"Of course, that's perfect," she smiled softly, pulling you into a hug. When her phone went off, she looked a bit annoyed - but as she sent a fast text and put her phone away, she smiled at you. 

\---

As the two of you ate dinner, you asked about her club. Telling you that she inherited it from her father, she said she enjoys running it herself instead of having help. Aside from Natasha, of course. When it was quiet, it was actually a relaxing type of quiet, and you were thankful for it. Yelena's phone went off once the waiter took your plates from the table. You could tell she was trying to ignore it.

"You know you can answer it if you want to, it won't bother me." you smiled.

"Thank you," she said, reaching for your hand. As she held it, her free hand reached into her phone. Looking at her phone, her smile turned to a frown. "I've gotta go to the bank to get some money for the club, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be! We're done eating, and I don't mind going with you!" you assured her, rubbing your thumb over her knuckles. 

"You're too sweet."

She flagged down the waiter, and handed her the card. "Thank you for understanding, I really appreciate it." she smiled, getting up as soon as the waiter brought her card back with the receipt. 

The ride to the bank was comforting, but as you began to think more of what Yelena had told you. You wanted to do it much more, and you planned on letting her know after she was done with what she needed to do. 

You closed your eyes, listening to whatever song was on the radio. You were brought out of your thoughts by Yelena. "We're here, love." she said, rubbing your thigh. You let out a whimper loud enough that you knew she heard you. But thankfully, she chose to ignore it. Getting out of the car, she led you into the bank.

After getting the money she needed, the two of you made your way back into the car. Once inside, Yelena asked, "Before we leave to go, I've gotta ask: why did you whimper when I touched your thigh?" You figured Yelena was going to let it go, since she didn't bring it up when you first happened.

"I, um, I was thinking about something when you touched my thigh. I'm sorry," you admit, turning your head so Yelena couldn't see your face.

Taking a hold of your chin, she turned your head so you could face her. "What were you thinking about malyshka?" she asked, smirk spreading as you bit your lip.

"Thought about you fucking me in your club...but it's not empty so we can't do that." you whispered as Yelena traced your bottom lip with her thumb.

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you in my club? Knowing anyone could catch us?" she asked, pulling her hand away. You nodded, letting out a breathy "yeah" before turning the car on. Driving to the club, you couldn't stop tapping your fingers against your thigh. You watched the road, trying to keep your mind off of things until you got to her club. 

\---

"Go to the back room, baby. I'll be back there once I get what I have done." Yelena said, kissing your cheek as the two of you made your way into the front entrance. The place was beginning to fill, and you watched as Yelena made her way near the bar where a man with blonde hair was working at. Instead of going with her, you made your way into the very back. The section was covered with a thick curtain on every side, and you were hoping the two of you weren't going to get caught. Although, since Yelena owned the club, the two of you wouldn't be kicked out, you would just die of embarrassment. 

What seemed like forever, was only a half an hour as Yelena came through the curtains. "Hey, baby girl. Thank you for being patient with me, it's much appreciated." she smiled, sitting down next to you on the couch. She didn't say anything, just kept her hand on your thigh as if to see if you'd tell her to move her hand. When you didn't, Yelena began rubbing it as she casually checked her phone.

"Natalia and Wanda are having a great time," she smiled, texting something to who you assumed was Nat.

"I'm g-glad, Wanda deserves to be happy." you bit back a moan as she rubbed at your clothed inner thigh.

"What's wrong, baby?" You both knew the answer, but that didn't stop her from asking you anyway. 

"You know." 

"I do," she smirked, pulling you into a kiss. "But we start we have to go over rules, and such." 

Pulling her hand away, she smirked at the way your whine left your lips. She leaned back, waiting for you to turn and face her. "I have rules, and questions. I'm also sure you have a few questions at the very least, yes?"

"I do." 

"Want me to go first, or you?"

"You can, 'Lena." she smiled at the nickname before turning to completely face you. 

"You've heard of safewords, correct?" When you nodded, she continued. "I need you to think of one to use, because we will need one. If at any time - whether it's tonight or a month from now or whenever you need to use it, use it. I won't be upset, or disappointed in you." 

"Pineapples is my safeword." you said, biting your lip as you waited for her to continue. 

"That was fast, but I'm glad you have one. The next thing is, I like when someone listens, I'm dominant - well, technically a switch, but I've only subbed to one person. I like whoever I'm doming to be obedient, _however_ I also love brats. I usually prefer to be called 'Daddy', but, if you're not comfortable, that's fine with me." she assured you.

"Alright, and would it be okay if I tell you my limits?"

"Of course, I was about to ask that next."

"I don't like bodily fluids, needles, or anything involving blood. Everything else I'm willing to try once, but I really enjoy orgasm denial, overstimulation, verbal humiliation, face slapping. Things like that. I do also really enjoy anal." 

"Those are things I don't like either, so I'm glad we have that in common! Also, the stuff you just listed off are some of my favorite things. Is there anything you'd like to try out? You don't have to answer this one right at this very moment, we won't be doing too much tonight." 

You nodded in understanding, jumping into her lap as you saw shoes on the other side of the curtain. "Yelena, we're gonna get caught!" you whispered, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Not if we stay quiet, baby. Do you think you can do that? Or do you need Daddy's help?" she smirked, pulling you into a kiss. Moaning against her lips as her hand went into your sweats.

"Please…" you whimpered, hoping that she would give in easy to your pleading.

Moving her hand from your clothed pussy to your thigh, she asked, "What would you like, hm? You want me to remove my hand from your sweats? I can-"

"No, Daddy. Want you to take them off, please," you cut her off, thankful that she let it go. Pulling down the sweats, along with your underwear, Yelena was quick to bring her hand back between your thighs. She didn't want to waste anymore time. "Spread your legs, wanna see that pussy."

You did as you were told, opening your legs slowly as her eyes were glued on your center. "You have such a pretty pussy, baby. I can't wait to taste you. _But_ , that will be somewhere much nicer than this." 

Yelena's two fingers ran through your slick folds teasingly as her phone went off. You bit your lip, nodding to let her know it was okay to answer it. "Oh, hey Natalia. I'm at the club right now, doing what I need to before your shift starts. Yes, (Your Name) is with me. She's having a great time. Wanda wants to talk to her? Yeah, that's more than okay. Here you go." she handed you the phone, and your eyes went wide. Taking a deep breath, you tried your best to focus on Wanda's voice.

As Wanda talked to you about something you couldn't exactly focus on, Yelena slipped her middle finger all the way to the knuckle into your pussy. You bit your lip to suppress a moan, saying your goodbyes to Wanda, you tossed her phone on the couch next to both of you. 

"You were so quiet, baby, Why're you so quiet?" she teased, pulling her finger out just to add another. Fucking her fingers in and out at a fast pace as she attempted to pull your shirt completely off. Realizing that it wasn't going to work, she pulled her fingers out before grabbing your shirt with both her hands before pulling it off of you.

"D-don't want to get caught!" you gasped as she pulled your bra down, wrapping her lips around your right nipple. Pushing two of her fingers back into your core, she fucked you at a rough pace. 

"You're going to be a good girl and be quiet for me? You're gonna make me so proud, detka." she praised, you couldn't keep quiet any longer.

As Yelena slowed her fingers down to add a third, you let out a whine, "Please don't stop, Daddy." you wanted more, but she slowed down her movements.

"Beg me to keep going pretty girl, beg Daddy to keep giving what you what your pretty cunt wants." she moaned, and you knew she was going to make you work for what you wanted.

"Please, Yel-Daddy! Please fuck me, it's your pussy, want you to make me come, make me come all over your fingers like a good girl. _Please, please!_ " you begged, gripping onto her wrist in hopes that she'd keep going. 

"Yeah? You want me to make _my_ pussy come? You're such a good girl, how can I deny you anything?" she hummed, moving your hand off hers. You kept eye contact with her as best as you could, giving her the best pouting face you could make. 

Adding a third finger, Yelena fucked you at pace that gave you what you needed. Leaning in closer so she could fuck you faster, Yelena wrapped her other around you to keep you in place. "You're making a mess on the couch, baby girl. It's okay, though. Really. I love that you're making a mess." You cried out as she curled her fingers, bringing you closer to the edge.

"I can feel you squeezing my fingers, baby. Are you close? You can come when you're ready, sweet girl." she moaned, pushing your face towards you for a kiss. You pulled away, coming with a muffled moan as you bit at her clothed shoulder. She fucked you through your high, only stopping when you pulled her fingers out by her wrist. 

Yelena took her fingers into her mouth, humming at the taste of you. "Taste so good, (Your Name)." she smirked, pulling you into a hug. "You did so good, baby. So proud of you, you wanna cuddle?" 

You nodded as the two of you laid down on the couch, thankful that it was comfortable. When you woke up, you found Yelena sitting up on the couch looking through her phone as your head rested on her thigh. "Good morning," she teased, and you jumped up. 

"Did I actually sleep for that long?" you yawned, and Yelena shook her head.

"No, just an hour and a half. Get your clothes on and we can go back to Wanda's place."


End file.
